<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the end, killers, too, are just the entity's pawns. by Echoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349936">in the end, killers, too, are just the entity's pawns.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe'>Echoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober &amp; silenthilltober &amp; whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fictober 2020, POV Second Person, major character death just bc like. survivors die in trials all that., moris are involved. its not fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"All survivors must die one way or another."<br/>That's your goal for this trial, because the Entity said so.<br/>You don't like it, but it doesn't make any difference.<br/>Your feelings don't matter here.<br/>You just have to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Romero/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober &amp; silenthilltober &amp; whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the end, killers, too, are just the entity's pawns.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 3 - fictober themes : "you did this?", silence</p><p>for this day i bring u a lil bit of pain. just a lil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't like Dwight very much.<br/>
He screams too much.<br/>
It's unpleasant.<br/>
(It makes you all too aware of all the pain you're inflicting on him.)<br/>
That's why you're almost relieved when you finally hook him one last time, and the claws descend to take him away. (You don't watch, already leaving for the hatch.)<br/>
He's the third to go.<br/>
Yui was first.<br/>
(Yui, with her melodious voice that could make you believe she wasn't screaming in pure agony.<br/>
If you delude yourself enough, you can almost tell yourself she's singing instead.<br/>
...)<br/>
Jake was second.<br/>
(You like Jake.<br/>
Jake is quiet.<br/>
He doesn't scream when you hit him.<br/>
He doesn't scream when you hook him.<br/>
He doesn't make a single sound when he dies.<br/>
Killing him is so much easier.)<br/>
Now...<br/>
Now, there's only one left.<br/>
Jane is out there somewhere, and she needs to die.<br/>
(You absentmindedly toy with the skull made out of cypress hanging onto your belt.<br/>
It feels so heavy.)</p><p>You normally wouldn't kill a fourth survivor, even putting aside the favoritism you tend to do.<br/>
It's just because it feels nice to grant them a little mercy.<br/>
To let them go after having watched their friends die.<br/>
But you can't do that.<br/>
Not this time.<br/>
You have a mission to carry out.<br/>
All survivors need to die one way or another for this trial.<br/>
(You'd considered trading cypress for ebony to make it easier, but...<br/>
It felt like too much.)<br/>
So you stand by the hatch, silently waiting for it to open.<br/>
(Jane really isn't lucky.<br/>
You found it while chasing Dwight not two minutes ago.)</p><p>The Entity's whispering in your ear.<br/>
She's close.<br/>
But then, the hatch opens, and you immediately slam it shut with your foot.<br/>
The timer starts.<br/>
You hear her run away, but it's no use.<br/>
You're so, so much faster than her.<br/>
She could try to hide, but her wounds hurt so much. She can't stay quiet.<br/>
She's doomed.<br/>
(You did this.)<br/>
But she fights nonetheless.<br/>
She wouldn't be there at all if she wasn't a fighter.<br/>
She runs and dodges for as long as she can, which isn't very long, and soon enough she's crawling on the ground.<br/>
(But god, she tried so hard.<br/>
She really doesn't deserve to die like this.<br/>
But she's going to.)</p><p>You quietly listen to her laboured breathing, her pained groans.<br/>
Watch her try to crawl away even though all hope is lost.<br/>
(You want to look away, but you won't.<br/>
You did this.<br/>
You have to accept it.<br/>
You, who'd normally avoid this woman at all cost.<br/>
Not because you're scared of her- why would you be? She's prey, like all of them.<br/>
No, it's just because you're an idiot with a crush.<br/>
How did you find the time to develop these ridiculous feelings with all the killing you do?)<br/>
You can't wait too long, though.<br/>
Clock's ticking.<br/>
If the Entity got her now, you figure it would still count as a kill for you, but-<br/>
It always looks so <em>painful</em>.<br/>
If there's anything you can do for her now, it's granting her a quick death.<br/>
(It's all you can do in your position.)</p><p>You walk over to her, placing your feet on either side of her torso.<br/>
She stops crawling.<br/>
Painfully flips around to glare at your masked face.<br/>
(She had hopes that you were different.<br/>
She saw how you tried not to hurt her.<br/>
Thought that it meant something.<br/>
But you're just the same as them in the end, aren't you?)<br/>
She's fighting back one last time, you suppose.<br/>
(It's her most effective attack yet.<br/>
Fear is one thing, but hatred hurts so much.)<br/>
But it won't stop you from grabbing your sword with both hands and slowly rising it above her chest.<br/>
(Her eyes widen and she finally notices the skull at your hip and realizes what's about to happen.<br/>
She clenches her eyes shut.)<br/>
And, in one swift motion, you plunge the blade straight into her heart.<br/>
She gasps and her body spasms once, and that's it.<br/>
Now it's just silence.</p><p>("I'm sorry," you mouth under your mask, staring at her lifeless form.<br/>
You did this.<br/>
How could you?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know half of the time i cant fucking do my killer challenges bc i cant bring myself to kill everyone in a trial<br/>unless theyre a pain.<br/>i will not fucking hesitate then</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>